


To Zanarkand

by AceSpade



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Listen to the BGM in the beginning notes for extra feels, Rain, Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: 'Now isn't the time' you thought, wiping the tears away and continuing forward. You had a mission, a mission to save the countless people that were already gone. You gave yourself a goal, empty hope for your shattered soul.
Kudos: 1





	To Zanarkand

**Author's Note:**

> BGM for extra feels: To Zanarkand (FF10)
> 
> Here's a copy and paste link for it: https://youtu.be/h-0G_FI61a8

The lights used to radiate neon colors and gold. Now, the land looked dry while puddles of water splashed aside at your feet. 

The city was nearly gone by now, the debris was the only remains that there was anything before destruction. The place you grew up in, where you made so many friends, laughed, lived, loved, hated... gone.

You held your umbrella closer to you, listening to the drops of rain on the top as you looked beyond the sunset. You could feel the souls of the many people that were once here. You could hear the voices scream at you, all drowning against the rain.

You felt like crying. You knew you could not stop the tears from making their way down your cheeks, becoming one of the many drops of water on the ground beside you. Seeing the once brightly lit city like this broke you, deep down in the depths of your heart.

Zanarkand was your home... now what was it? Debris? A useless ruin? It was gone, and you didn't save it. You couldn't save it.

'Now isn't the time' you thought, wiping the tears away and continuing forward. You had a mission, a mission to save the countless people that were already gone. You gave yourself a goal, empty hope for your shattered soul.

Taking slow, shaky steps forward, you started to wonder why it was you. Why you survived and no one else did. Why you had to go on this journey instead of the others. You were not different, you were just another faceless person in the crowds that once raided the city. Why was it you?

You shook your head, walking forward. You walked past the debris and towards the sun, throwing your umbrella to the side and embracing the hollow sunlight that illuminated your dry yet sun-kissed hair, your ripped yet bright clothes, your broken yet hopeful body.

The rain was cold against your skin, but you didn't care. You wrapped yourself in the sun's embrace, pretended it was squeezing you. It gave you courage to move forward, it reminded you of the cheers of the crowd during a game and the voices of your friends when you won. You smiled to yourself at the memory.

No more running away, you had said to yourself before coming back. It was time to embrace the regrets and sins you had. Time to move forward from the past you held onto so tightly, the past that kicked and screamed and clawed it's way into the back of your mind, reminding you of the one thing you hated remembering.

There was no going back. This time, you would make it right. This time.... you would save everyone.


End file.
